Timer
by cloe17
Summary: What if love was determined by a Timer in your wrist? What if your soul mate did not want to know when he was going to meet you? Soulmate!AU Klaine based on the film Timer.
1. A Predestined Love

Kurt was different than all the other sixteen year olds in the world. Instead of staring lovingly at his wrist for most of the day he would stare lovingly into Vogue magazines and at reality television shows. Exactly thirty years ago love had changed. Well more precisely, the way love was found changed. Instead of bumping into your soul mate on the way to the dry cleaners and falling head over heels after five months of dating, you instead were told the exact day, hour and minute you were going to meet your soul mate on a timer that is implanted in most people's wrists. Kurt however was in the low five percent of the world's population that had chosen to either wait a while to get their timer or decide to never have one at all.

It was not that Kurt did not want to find love or did not believe in love. On the contrary he wanted to meet his soul mate more than his whole state combined. He just wanted it to happen naturally. Kurt Hummel had free will. His decision to not have a timer steamed from his Parents as they had a timer but when his Mother died, Burt never loved again as his one true love was gone forever. Without a timer he might have taken a chance at love again with the mum he often stares at during parent's evenings but alas no such luck. So Kurt instead waits for love to happen naturally to him, unaware of the gut wrenching pain he is inflicting on his soul mate by doing so.

Blaine was different than all the other sixteen year olds in his class. Instead of staring lovingly at his wrist for most of the day, he stares almost anywhere else at it in order to ignore the pain of looking at his blank timer. Blaine was told by the women in the Timer shop that his soul mater was either dead or has refused to have a timer. This left Blaine with the two heart breaking options of that either his soul mate was dead or that he did not want to know him. He did not know which scenario was worse. Day after day Blaine wished for a soul mate. He had queued up on the eve of his sixteenth birthday from midnight to be first in line to get a timer. For Blaine, a soul mate would fill the gaping whole left from parents and a brother that were indifferent to his existence and a past that was full of scars and hatred from society. It broke his heart that his soul mate was also indifferent about his existence.

What messed up past could my soul mate have that he does not want a timer? Blaine thought one night when he could not sleep. Maybe he does not want to be gay or he has been rejected too many times or he feels undeserving of love. The possibilities were endless but none helped sooth the ache that Blaine felt. That day had been particularly taxing for Blaine as he watched Nick and Jeff's timers countdown to zero. As their eyes met the timers went off with four shrill bleeps. They had run to each other and kissed passionately, clutching at each other like the other was going to slip away. They had been dating for a few weeks and so had already had feelings for each other. Blaine had ran back to his room and cried for hours. He had stuck a piece of paper over the timer and stuffed his face with Ben and Jerries.

The next day, Blaine was walking to English class when Sebastian cornered him in the hallway. 'How are you stud?' Sebastian said, in his usual drawl.

'I'm not in the mood today Seb.' Blaine said moodily, trying to move past Sebastian which Sebastian prevented effortlessly.

'Come on now, your timer is never going to countdown; you might as well have some fun with me to pass the time.'

'Shut the filthy mouth Sebastian! Just because your soul mate rejected you doesn't mean you get to torment me!' Blaine screamed and tore off down the corridor, missing the look of pure hurt scratched on Sebastian's face.

Sebastian's soul mate James had hated Sebastian well before the timer went off and so when it said he was Sebastian's soul mate he changed schools and got his timer removed. Getting a timer removed is a highly painful and expensive process and Sebastian's timer went blank ever since then, a glaring reminder of his soul mates rejection.

Blaine skipped class and went to his room banging his fist against the door and throwing books and clothes everywhere. He opened his laptop and went onto facebook.

He made the status: Timers need to go bleep themselves. He breathed deeply, lying down as a few rouge tears escaped.

Only thirty minutes away, Kurt was at Rachel's house, scrolling down her facebook feed while she was talking to her Dads'. He gasped when he came across a status made by a guy called Blaine Anderson. He clicked on his profile and gasped for a second time when he saw a man that can only be described as beautiful. He went on his information page and saw that he went to Dalton Academy and was a part of the Dalton Academy Warblers, which explained why Rachel was facebook friends with him.

Kurt went back to the status and commented on it: They really do, I have a friend who does not have one.

The reply was immediate and scathing: Well tell your friend that they are the reason timers need to bleep themselves and that they are being the biggest selfish bags of crap in the entire universe.

Kurt was taken aback at the tears that cascaded down his cheeks. He had never stopped to think of how his decision would affect his soul mate. He had already caused his pain and perhaps made him as bitter as this boy. Kurt picked up the phone and called the Timer shop. It was time for him to get a Timer. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got the idea while watching the film Timer which I reccomend. this weekend I am going to meet Darren again and hear him sing and starkids and glee stars ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh let me know if you like this so i can continue it **


	2. A chance meeting

Kurt was almost bouncing up and down in his seat during Glee practise. He brushed off Mercedes' question about why and instead fixed his gaze onto the clock. In half an hour, Kurt would be getting a Timer and finding out when he would meet his soul mate. He was rudely interrupted from his trance by an annoying inquiry from Puck.

'Why doesn't Kurt go visit the Garglers?'

Kurt sighed and replied half-heartedly 'It's the warblers.'

Four long guilt trips later from different members of the Glee club, Kurt was standing at the bottom of an ornate, winding staircase at Dalton Academy. As he was spying, a woman in the Timer shop wondered where Kurt was for his appointment.

The cacophony of rushing students put Kurt on edge as he frantically tried to come up with a plan. How am I supposed to find the choir room in this place without arousing suspicion? Kurt pondered.

Taking a deep breath Kurt forced himself to utter a question: 'Hey I wonder if you could help me, I'm new here.'

Kurt barely held back a gasp as his eyes laid upon the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Not only that. It was the boy that he had argued with on Facebook. The boy's face looks slightly shocked; maybe the boy knew he was a spy Kurt started to panic.

'My name's Blaine.' The boy replied and Kurt gave his name in return.

Kurt looked around at the streams of boys running down the stairs and asked 'What's going on?

'The Warbles tend to shut the school down for a while.' Blaine said, looking proud for some unfathomable reason.

'The glee club here is kind of cool?' Kurt replied the shock exuding from his voice.

'The Warbler's are like rock stars' Blaine answered.

'Here I know a short cut.' Blaine said and before Kurt could process Blaine's hand in his, he was being dragged in slow motion down the luxurious corridors.

His shock grew tenfold when Blaine joined the Warblers and began singing some Katy Perry song.

Kurt was transfixed on this perfect boy in front of him. He knew that somehow they had to become a part of each others lives.

After the performance Blaine surprisingly asked Kurt to join him and a few Warblers for coffee.

After some gentle encouragement from Blaine, Kurt poured his heart out revealing the real reason he was there that Kurt himself had not even known. They exchanged phone numbers and Kurt felt like he was no longer alone.

A week later, Kurt was enjoying the girls' performance in Glee club when he got a text from Blaine that simply read: 'Courage'.

Kurt was floating on a proverbial cloud nine down the hallway when he was rudely brought crashing back down to earth by Karofsky knocking the phone out of his hand and smashing him against a locker.

'You will never get a soul mate you pervert!' he spat.

Kurt had, had enough.

'It's you who does not deserve one!' Kurt shouted back, following him into the locker room.

'Don't push me Hummel!' he replied, shaken up.

'Or what? You going to punch me? Not going to change the fact that my soul mate will be an amazing _man_!'

'I'm warning you!' Karofsky threatened, slamming his locker shut.

'You are a scared little boy of how utterly normal you are!'

In a pure twist of horror Karofsky kissed him, stealing his first kiss.

Kurt pushed him away and crumpled to the floor as Karofsky sprinted out of the room.

Tears running down his face, he dialled Blaine's number in a daze. Blaine was there in record time, holding Kurt in his arms as Kurt bawled his eyes out. A few days later Kurt was safe at Dalton Academy a newly transferred student with Blaine as a mentor.

It only took five coffee ventures and three study periods for the obvious to become clear, they were already close friends but something stronger lurked under the surface. With all the drama, Kurt had completely forgotten his lack of a timer. Blaine however stared at Kurt's bare wrist whenever Kurt wasn't looking. 

A/N: hey sorry it's been sooooo long since I updated this hopefully now I can write it properly and i WILL finish it. Sorry this chapter is a bit off but was weird just writing from the episode. let me know what you think it really helps as it was getting a review that inspired me to start this up again!


	3. An Instant Attraction

During the third week of Kurts transfer to Dalton things got complicated. It was only natural that two attractive people with so much In common would like each other.

They were in English class and Blaine was staring sadly at Kurts bare wrist. He had avoided the subject of timers with Kurt as he Dred to know the answer as to why he didn't have a timer.

What if he is my soulmate and I will never know or what if he finds out I'm not ill be devastated , Blaine thought depressed.

Blaine vowed then and there that if Kurt was his soul mate they would have realised by now and Kurt would have felt compelled to get his timer. He was breaking his own heart but it had to be down to protect their budding friendship.

Maybe I don't deserve a soul mate Blaine thinks tears welling up. But Kurt does! I will convince Kurt to get his timer despite it ending our friendship. I will be his mentor and friend only.

Resolved, Blaine turned back to the whiteboard, his heart locking away forever.

Kurt couldn't stop thinking about Blaine. His heart longed for him despite having only known him a brief time. He made him smile like no one else and was only one who could cheer him up when he was rejected for the solo for regionals. Every day they met up for coffee and every Friday they watched a film together. Despite Blaine not liking him back Kurt enjoyed these fuzzy feelings and he knew that getting a timer would take them away as he was not lucky enough to have Blaine as a soul mate.

The bell rang and Blaine slipped out before Kurt could stop him. He went to wes' dorm as wes wanted to become a timer installer when he was older. Wes opened the door to see a broken Blaine. He ushered him in and told him to sit down.

'What brings you hear Blaine?' Wes said barely able to mask the concern in his voice.

'Kurt' Blaine uttered with such reverence that Wes sat up in his chair. He recognised a newly matched soul mate.

'Ever since I laid eyes on him I've wanted to be near him, to take his pain away. I think about him all the time and do everything in my power to make his day better.' Blaine said, a weight being lifted from his heart.

'So what's the problem?' Wes asked

'He can't feel the same as he doesn't have a timer and mine hasn't started yet.' Blaine answered.

'But when he gets a timer if it's you your timer will beep straight away!' Wes exclaimed.

'Then why doesn't he want to get a timer if he feels like he has met his soul mate?' Blaine asked.

'Everyone's different maybe he feels the pull but is resisting for some reason.' Wes said hope rising again.

'Maybe he doesn't want It to be me!' Blaine said his voice breaking.

'Blaine he adores you a blind man would see that!'

'I'm not lucky enough to have Kurt' Blaine said sorrowfully.

'You will get a soul mate everyone does whether that is Kurt I'm not sure. If Kurt is worth it then wait for him.' Was advices.

In his dorm Kurt had just vowed to never get a timer to prevent him from ever losing Blaine.


End file.
